Zom-B Mission
Zom-B Gladiator is the seventh installment in the Zom-B series. Background The seventh book in the series. B Smith and the other Angels are relieved to finally receive their first mission - to safely escort a group of human survivors from the zombie-infested streets of London to New Kirkham, a barricaded safe haven in the country. But after battling through crowds of undead monsters, B discovers that the survivors of the town don't necessarily represent the best of humanity. And when evil influences make their way to New Kirkham, unearthing demons from B's past, the humans will be forced to choose between being honorable and being safe. The second half of the series starts here, and it will be a fast-paced, roller-coaster ride all the way from this point until the end... Story B is in Timothy’s gallery when Mr. Burke her former teacher and Rage arrive, they have gathered a bunch of files from a secret military warehouse. Burke is looking for something in the files, he ask B if he can use Timothy’s gallery to go through them and she agrees, leaving him there. She and Rage return to County Hall and play football, then their group of Angels is summoned to Dr. Oystein who tells them he has a mission for them to escort Emma and Declan to another group of surviving humans in Hammersmith and then escort them all to safety outside London. He tells them to think about it before accepting the mission. B stays behind to ask Oystein about the babies, as they discuss her dreams and the possibility of giving them sleep back, Burke arrives shouting Demon he starts shooting at Oystein in rage, he realize to late that B is the one with him and he starts saying something about Dowling while focusing his gun on Oystein, B tries to swat it away but scrathes his hand. Before he can tell her more he turns into a zombie and he is sent off to a holding room. Oystein assumes Dowling must have brainwashed him somehow. He wants to take the mission away from her, but she tells him that a distraction like the mission is just what she needs. The mission goes ahead as planned and before the leave they pray with Oystein. While going to Hammersmith they have several encounters with zombies but finish them off each time, as they are nearly at their destination a sheepdog appears, most likely the one B encountered once before. She chases of the dog and as she tries to convince them there was blood on it, someone calls out her name. Vinyl her secret black friend is one of the survivors. He takes them inside where they meet two fellow angels and eight humans after being given a tour of the place and hearing their history, B catches up with Vinyl and they tell each other their stories. Vinyl was outside his school and escaped, then learned from a neighbor his parents were dead, he then made it to a bank vault and from there struck out for the country side and found his way to one of the compounds, which fell a week later. He and some other made it out and went to a better compound named New Kirkham. He became an important figure there due to his knowledge and suggestion on improving it, they refused the help from the army making it one of the few really independent compounds. Burke found him there with some survivors and asked for volunteers to help him convince the living to let the angels help him, to try and overcome his fears he joined them. She tells him about what happened to Burke but not that they are still keeping him undead. They wait out the night and after preparing the humans to be more zombie like they head out after several struggles they make it to the countryside proper. They take a break and the humans eat sandwiches a bird takes a bit of crust and sits down in a tree were Declan and a orphaned girl named Liz are playing a drop of blood falls on her and she turns into a zombie and B barely manages to scare Declan away to save his life. She then kills the unfortunate orphan girl. After they bury her they make it to their safe house. After spending the night there, they make it to the compound midday the next day. The compound is being besieged by zombies and some of the humans have second thoughts about coming there. The compound is a walled of town with proper defenses according to Vinyl. He explains that if they were to shoot the zombies their bodies would pile up making it easier for zombies to get over the defences, also bodies rots and bring forth flies, insect and rats that can slip and fly into the compound and just like the bird did, spread the zombie virus among the compound. It is safer to keep them going around the compound. Those in the compound create a distraction making noise and throwing out brains to make it easier for the humans to approach it. The run for the gate which doesn’t open, they start to doubt things especially if more and more zombies come towards them, then the gate smoothly and fastly opens and they all make it through to saftery. However the humans are all armed and eyeing the angels like villains. Biddy Barry welcomes the new humans but isn’t at all friendly towards the angels. Vinyl guides them through the compound and they learn that old hatred are still pretty much alive and there are racist in the compound and even rumors of the KKK going round in compounds with their message of hate. They are led to the battlements which they must jump down, B is last in order to say goodbye to Vinyl. They go to the tree line and hear some truck then the sheepdog shows back up, she tries to lure it towards them but it runs off and she goes after it. It leads her to a bunch of trucks and jeeps and the KKK, alongside Owl Man who is the dog’s owner. They leave and B understands it followed her and that Owl Man brought the KKK here to go after Vinyl. She meets up with her fellow angels and convinces them to go back once they get there the trucks and jeeps are already inside the compound and shooting and shouts are heard. They decide to go after the KKK. Carl jumps over the battlements, then lowers himself and Rage start lifting them upwards one by one. The zombies imitate them and B realizes that Shane can’t climb up, Rage has to stay behind which he does. B kills one of the KKK’ers and then becomes the group’s leader they make it to a central place where they have rounded up all the Blacks and Asians. They are being loaded on trucks, some of them on cages, some of the inhabitants are obviously on the side of the KKK while others are just standing by cowardly, while a small group is held at gunpoint, they are obviously the ones who resisted. The major is among them. One of the KKK’ers wants to kill her but Owl man orders his dog Sakarias to attack him and he bites of his arm. Then it rips into the man’s ribcage and after watching the dog, B gives the command to charge the KKk’ers. Table of Chapters Table of Characters Editions Trivia See Also References Navigation